


the girl with the red hair

by trappedoutside124



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Ashes Scene in Avengers: Infinity War Part 1, Avengers - Freeform, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Bucky remembers Natasha, F/M, Finally, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trappedoutside124/pseuds/trappedoutside124
Summary: In the midst of the battle of Wakanda, Bucky remembers Natasha as the girl he used to know from the Red Room. For a few moments, he gets to talk to his old friend before the fighting starts again.





	the girl with the red hair

In Wakanda, his old life came back to him in flashes. 

He began to remember bits and pieces of the Red Room, of helping HYDRA train soldiers and assassins. It was like a dream, or maybe it was a nightmare; he couldn't remember if it was real or not. But in those flashbacks, one thing was constant: a beautiful, terrifying girl with flaming hair. 

She was beautiful because she was deadly. He would remember them sparring, fighting with knives in hand to hand combat. She fought ferociously, never slipping. She was a worthy opponent. 

As quick as she would come in his memory, she would go just as fast, slipping away like wind. That is, until the battle for Wakanda. 

Bucky was an animal, knocking out outriders one by one. Mostly, he would use his gun. If they got too close, he would pull out his knifes, cutting their throats. His new arm was more powerful and agile than the old one, allowing him to knock the aliens back. He could see his teammates around him giving it their all as well. 

There was a lull in the fighting, all the aliens around him knocked out. He spun around, looking to see if anyone needed help. He looked to his left and saw Natasha fighting an alien with blue hair. She had a spear in her hand and fire in her eyes. Then, the woman jumped and kicked her in the face, knocking her back with a thud. Natasha hit the ground hard, blonde hair flying backwards. The woman put one foot on Natasha's stomach and raised her spear over her head, preparing to deliver the final blow. 

"Natalia, look out!" Bucky yelled, raising his knife and letting it whip towards the woman. It struck her in the chest with a thud, knocking her off Natasha. Scrambling to her feet, Natasha watched as the alien got lost in the rampage of the outriders. Breathing hard, she turned towards Bucky. 

"Natalia. You called me Natalia," she breathed, staring at him with intense eyes. He blinked, realizing she was right. 

"I did. I don't know why," he said, lowering his gun. The battle faded out, and for a moment he was back in the Red Room. No longer was the blonde woman in front of him. Instead, she had bright red curly hair. And then he knew.

He knew her. 

"Natalia," he breathed again. 

"Hey, James. You remember," she said back, smiling. Then, she raised her gun and fired at an alien behind him, knocking it out. 

"I can't believe I didn't remember. I'm sorry," He yelled as he grabbed a monster by the neck and snapped it. When Bucky bent over, Natasha used his back as leverage and took a running leap at two others, stabbing them in the chest with one of her knives. The pair began to fight next to each other, movements as fluid and familiar as if they did this every day.

They used to do this every day.

When the immediate threats were eliminated, Natasha turned to him. "I don't blame you," she said, "You repressed all your bad memories."

"You were never a bad memory, Natalia," Bucky responded, taking another step towards her. Natasha got chills whenever he called her by her Russian name. No one had called her that in years. She had waited for so long for him to remember her, and now they were in the middle of a battle for the universe. Figures that this would happen; Barnes never seemed to catch a break.

"Look," she said, seeing Steve surrounded behind him, "Let's get through this alive, and then we can catch up. Got it soldier?" Another flash of red hair dotted his mind. He smiled, cocking his gun. 

"Got it. Want to fight together, like we used to?" 

Natasha smirked, already walking towards Steve. "I thought you'd never ask!" she yelled. Bucky followed her lead, running after her, chasing a girl from his past. 

When it was all over, Bucky wished that he would have been able to see her one last time before he turned to dust. He barely had time to reach for Steve, let alone yell for Natasha. When she finally ran to Steve and realized Bucky was one of the ones gone, she slumped to her knees. Steve held her hand, knowing just how she felt. He loved Bucky, too. 

She had just gotten him back. She had just gotten back the man she used to know. 

And now he was gone. Again. And this time, Natasha wasn't sure if she'd ever get him back.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish we had seen more Bucky/Nat interaction in infinity war, so I wrote what I would've wanted to see!


End file.
